Permanently Missable Content
Permanently Missable Content refers to in-game content such as an item, minion or sidequest, etc. that can be obtained at some point in the game, but can be missed permanently if the player gets to a certain part of a game or through normal gameplay, a location becomes unrevisitable. 'Jade Cocoon: Story Of The Tamamayu' 'Items' Weapons * The Nightglow is only dropped by Asha, which is a main story minion* and therefore, once the Eternal Corridor is reached and the main game is finished, it becomes unobtainable. Asha's close relative Anash does not drop the weapon, which is comparable to how multiple of a genus (such as Radgore and all it's relatives [[Rugdogle], the genus leader*]) drop the Dragoncrest. * Much like the above, The Tsunami is only dropped by Dogle, another main story minion* and therefore, unobtainable once the main game is complete. Armor No armor is missable in Jade Cocoon: Story Of The Tamamayu. Accessories *The Nagi Belt is an item obtained by way of a sidequest involving Mahbu during the Spider Forest section of the game. Listening fully* to her concerns awards the player with this extremely useful accessory. Consumable Items *Though Skeleton Keys are intended to of course be used to open the limited amount of chests in-game, completionists may want to keep one for obvious reasons. However, there are only the amount of Skeleton Keys in-game as there are chests, an no minions* drop them so therefore, consuming them all renders it essentially unobtainable. *Though no one-type of Silk is technically unobtainable after a certain point in-game, completionists may have trouble obtaining Cloud, Thunder, Lily & Pearl Silk in the post-game due to the wild minions levels ranging from Level 20-26 in the Eternal Corridor. However, occasionally, minions may spawn in a double battle with a Level 2 or 6 (with Level 20-23 & Level 24-26 minions respectively) version of the same minion which, once caught and purified, can be span into Cloud & Thunder Silk. Trying to level-up such minions to obtain Lily & Pearl silk is also difficult as having them defeat a Level 20~ minion brings them to that level. The only way would be to (patiently) defeat other Level 2/6 minions to level them up to then spin them. Other ways to obtain the listed silks above would be to spin minions carried over from the main game at the relevant levels. Valuable Items *All the Knowledge, Magic Usage & Merging Tablets become unobtainable once the Nagi Temple is reached. *The Divine Tablet, Kickleberry & Minion Fang become unobtainable once the Nagi Temple reached. Once (and if, as they're optional for their relevant sidequests) they're used, they become unobtainable and only of of each exists. *Though not needed to advance in the game, the Beetle, Dragonfly & Spider Warp items become unobtainable once the Nagi Temple is reached. *The Secret Of Killing item, though never intended to be kept, can be obtained via frame-specific button pressing. Therefore, it counts as an unobtainable item if it is given back to Kikinak. 'Minions' In all versions of the game, the genus leaders of each genus, and Arpatron/Vatolka become unobtainable once the main game is completed, and some even after the Nagi Temple is reached through the Moth Forest. Their elemental relatives which can appear (in all versions except the Japanese version) are obtainable in the Eternal Corridor and thus, are not included below. Sherick & Tweengo aren't included as any element of the required minions can be used. After Koris' Training (heading into the Beetle Forest where the camera pans down from above) Arpatron, Vatolka *To note, only one or the other of either Arpatron or Vatolka can be obtained and thus, one becomes unobtainable, disregarding use of Memory Card Swapping between XEBRA and other emulators. After reaching Nagi Temple Pataimel, Patalchu, Mukhambu, Nushab, Marrdreg, Hiralco, Riggu, Maskhira, Ojiae, Rugdogle, Radoimel, Doglchu, Doghambu, Rashab, Yoalk, Asha, Raddlchu, Raddreg After Netherworld Beetle Forest Srikarta, Patdreg, Skwimel After Netherworld Dragonfly Forest Hirasag, Dogle, Mugoo, Geenwee After Spider Forest & Final Boss Berbansa, Uglam, Jirahl, Mukshab, Terhambu, Noobwee 'Special Attacks & Magic (for Merging)' (WIP) Sidequests (WIP) 'Jade Cocoon 2' (WIP)